


.Tranches d'esprits.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: After Joyous Celebration Event, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, ft. a lot of cats
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Une collection d'historiettes, à écriture et parution aléatoires. Juste des saynètes avec les personnages de Food Fantasy, le plus proche du canon possible parce que les informations circulent n'importe comment. Intrigues plus ou moins sollicitées auprès de gens. Plus ou moins d'intrigues, d'ailleurs.Rien d'intéressant là-dedans./!\ Puisqu'il n'existe pas de traduction française de FF, les termes génériques employés peuvent être irréguliers. /!\
Relationships: B-52/Brownie (Food Fantasy), Bonito Rice & Sanma Shioyaki (Food Fantasy), Eggnog & Turkey (Food Fantasy), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rice/Turkey (Food Fantasy), Sanma Shioyaki & Sukiyaki (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	1. .chahut automnal.

L'automne fleurissait à peine au sommet des érables lorsque, sur les lattes cirées devant le bâtiment de l'école Torii, les pas de Sukiyaki traversèrent sans bruit le silence du matin. Tout juste l'aurore venait-elle de déposer sa lumière sur les toits évasés de l'établissement, que déjà quelques-uns de ses habitants en profitaient pour s'alanguir sur les flaques étincelantes, roulant doucement dans l'or leurs fourrures blanches, brunes ou mouchetées. Sukiyaki les enviaient un peu ; lui aussi aurait aimé grimper là-haut puis s'asseoir à l'extrémité d'un versant de tuiles pour y laisser filer le temps, jusqu'à l'hiver peut-être — la rougeur des feuilles en cette saison lui caressait toujours tristement le cœur. Un chagrin lointain que la vue d'une silhouette, au milieu du jardin, dissipa vite.

« Maître Sanma ? N'avez-vous pas dormi, pour être debout si tôt ? »

Plusieurs secondes s'enfuirent avant que le concerné ne se tourne vers lui – le visage aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, peut-être un soupçon plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait d'ordinaire, plus résigné — et Sukiyaki comprit aussitôt à regret que ce qu'il pensait être une plaisanterie n'en était pas une. Sanma ne lui ferait cependant pas le malheur d'acquiescer ; avec ce seul regard qu'ils échangeaient, la vérité transparaissait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea l'Esprit à l'éventail, dont un brin de souci avait soudain affaibli la voix.

Lui n'avait pas eu le sentiment que cette nuit fût plus turbulente que les précédentes. Ni orage ni attaque n'avait troublé la paix des lieux, à tel point que l'unique perturbation qui aurait pu en effet déranger les résidents avait été la chute d'une branche au-dessus des dortoirs, chute que personne ne se rappellerait d'ici l'heure du déjeuner. Alors pourquoi cette ombre de désarroi dans l'œil du Maître ? Aucun d'eux ne cultivaient le moindre pessimisme, tout au plus une légère mélancolie, de sorte qu'il ne songea guère à quelconque tragédie, laquelle aurait davantage abîmé le timbre de Sanma lorsqu'il répondit :

« Moguzo ne se sentait pas bien hier soir. Nous l'avons veillé avec Bonito Rice... »

Sukiyaki n'eut pas à demander qui était ce Moguzo. Une affaire entre les deux Food Souls ne pouvaient concerner que des chats. Encore et encore des chats. À croire qu'il n'y avait que ces félins pour altérer le masque impassible de Sanma, que ce fût de joie ou de tristesse, ce qui ne manquait pas, parfois, d'écorcher Sukiyaki quelque part entre les poumons quand il remarquait que le sourire du premier lui était volé au profit d'une de ces créatures perfides et floconneuses. Il ne lui en voulait jamais de cela, néanmoins. Mieux valait recevoir un éclat même diffus de ce bonheur que de ne pas l'apercevoir du tout.

Sanma n'eut cependant pas la nécessité de raconter la suite de l'histoire. En parcourant les coursives du pavillon principal, ce matin, Sukiyaki se souvint de n'avoir pas vu au pied de l'escalier d'entrée les trois gamelles de nourriture que leur camarade déposait au quotidien pour leurs petits pensionnaires. C'était assez exceptionnel pour qu'il s'en fît la réflexion, bien qu'il s'empressa d'y trouver une excuse parmi les plus anodines : avec le retour de la fraîcheur, les animaux dormaient plus longtemps plus volontiers — Bonito Rice avait dû paresser un instant supplémentaire en leur compagnie, dans un coin chauffé de la cuisine.

Mais pour que Sanma en perdît le sommeil, la raison était ailleurs.

« J'ai dû fermer les yeux un instant au cours de la nuit... juste un instant. Ils avaient tous les deux disparu. »

Une brise bruissa dans les ramages de l'érable à la seconde où l'épéiste acheva sa phrase. Un son presque aussi irréel que la réalité de ses mots, auxquels Sukiyaki ne souhaitait pas croire.

« Personne ne peut disparaître ainsi, Maître Sanma. » _Ces mots auxquels il ne croyait pas lui-même._ Bien entendu que rien n'est éternel en ce monde, les chats, les humains, les Food Souls non plus. « Il n'a peut-être pas osé vous réveiller et s'en est allé dormir dans une autre pièce avec... Moguzo ? »

Sanma releva dès lors ses iris nuageux vers son compagnon. La nuance de culpabilité qui y avait élu domicile un instant auparavant s'effaça tout à coup ; à la place subsistait l'étincelle d'espérance que Sukiyaki avait avivé, sauf que le vent se hâta de la souffler — à moins que ce fût autre chose.

« J'ai cherché partout dans l'école jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes les cachettes. Les recoins où se glissent les petits. Sous les meubles, dans les paniers, même dans les armoires closes. Il est introuvable. »

L'Esprit à l'éventail fit un pas en avant. Il n'avait jamais vu le Maître pleurer, sinon lorsqu'il abandonnait ses joues à la pluie sous laquelle il dansait, mais il lui sembla que l'occasion lui était peut-être donnée aujourd'hui, et il était partagé entre la curiosité et l'effroi d'être présent quand cela adviendrait.

« Il est forcément quelque part, ce n'est pas le genre à fuir très loin. Il est probable que vous n'ayez pas bien vu, dans l'obscurité... » De sa voix feutrée, il gomma autant que possible les accrocs que ces phrases pouvaient susciter, puisque ce constat ne dissimulait nul blâme ni même reproche. Toutefois il doutait que le moral de Sanma ne se prêtât à l'indulgence, et ajouta donc à l'aveu sa main tendue : « Viendrez-vous avez moi pour le chercher encore une fois, à la lumière du jour ? Nous pourrions consulter Sakuramochi ou Raindrop Cake, s'ils ont eu des indices ? »

Silencieux et délicat, Sanma coula les pyrites de ses yeux depuis les doigts de Sukiyaki jusqu'à l'érable de la cour, puis les fit retomber vers le portail qui scellait le mur autour de l'institut. L'un des battants était entrouvert, détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'on les refermait chaque soir. C'était d'ailleurs Bonito Rice qui se chargeait de les ouvrir à l'aube, comme pour signifier à ses camarades qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau vagabonder alentours. À la pensée en train de germer dans son crâne, Sanma s'avança en direction de l'embrasure ; face à lui, Sukiyaki détourna brièvement la tête en rabattant sa main dans les plis de sa manche. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler le professeur que celui-ci avait déjà atteint la lourde porte de bois pour en élargir l'ouverture.

Cependant Sanma ne sortit pas hors de l'enceinte. Il demeura sur le seuil à contempler l'horizon, suffisamment longtemps pour que son ami ait l'opportunité de le rejoindre d'un pas tranquille, s'immobilisant à ses côtés. Les dorures du ciel avaient presque terminé de noyer de rose l'ensemble des façades, et ainsi postés devant l'astre, les deux Food Souls portaient leurs bras devant leurs paupières pour se protéger de la clarté solaire.

« Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose ? »

De nouveau, la question de Sukiyaki resta en suspens quelques secondes. Mais Sanma n'y répondit jamais. Au lieu des mots, il y eut cette ombre sur le sol qui s'allongea vers eux, plus proche à chaque pulsation, tremblotante, et dont le propriétaire ne tarda plus à apparaître. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une masse sombre à contre-jour, d'autant que privée de son ombrelle elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle silhouette enfantine, néanmoins en plissant les yeux davantage on distinguait les deux triangles veloutés transperçant la calotte aux courts cheveux, bientôt suivis du reste du corps de Bonito Rice.

Il s'approchait avec lenteur, fourbu de fatigue. Quand il fut assez près de ses aînés, ceux-ci virent qu'il avait les mains recouvertes de terre, le dessous de ses ongles boueux, de même que certaines mèches ou pans de ses vêtements, et une partie du visage. Sanma ne dit rien, puisqu'il avait déjà compris ce que Sukiyaki mit une pulsation de plus à saisir.

« Nous n'avons pas voulu le laisser seul, avoua Bonito Rice, front bas, une fois qu'il fut à portée de ses compagnons. C'était comme l'abandonner deux fois. »

Nul ne fut surpris que pareille intention ait commandé à sa décision. Peut-être s'attendait-il à être puni pour avoir causé tant d'inquiétude au Maître, pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu ou pour n'avoir pas prévenu de son absence, car il se crispa involontairement quand celui-ci leva le bras. Le coup ne vint pourtant pas. Au contraire, il se détendit tout de suite sous la paume qui lui caressait la chevelure, entre les oreilles, accompagnée par ces paroles affectées, désarmantes :

« Tu as profité que je m'étais assoupi pour ne pas m'imposer le départ de Moguzo, c'est cela ? Tu ne voulais pas que j'en sois témoin et que je sois triste ? »

Bonito Rice acquiesça sans cesser de courber l'échine. Il n'osait pas regarder Sanma. Pas après ces mots de réconfort qui embrasaient sa douleur. _Les chats ne tiennent pas à ce que l'on contemple leur propre mort._ La phrase résonnait cruelle dans l'âme de l'enfant ; il n'avait jamais pu s'en défaire, n'avait jamais su aller à son encontre. Et malgré toute la tendresse du professeur, en dépit de toute son attention, de toute sa compassion, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire regarder les derniers instants de leur petit compagnon.

Quitte à l'enterrer tout seul, la lune pour unique testament.

Quitte à se perdre dans le noir, voué à se lover au-dessus de la tombe qu'il venait de creuser.

« Nous sommes désolé. Nous avons... mal agi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Pardonnez-nous, Maître Sa-... »

Le nom fut étouffé dans un froufrou de tissu. Les phalanges qui lui frôlaient les oreilles se dédoublèrent afin de lui enserrer les deux épaules, et brusquement le monde se réduisit à un drapé blanc et bleu, à une étreinte dont il n'eut pas le réflexe de se dérober. Bien qu'il n'en profita guère, Sukiyaki en fut tout aussi surpris ; il ne se doutait pas que l'inquiétude de son compagnon fût si profonde. Si désemparée. Bonito Rice savait que les habits du Maître seraient tachés s'il y posait les mains à son tour, même en vue de se dégager. Mais rien qu'un instant de plus. Une respiration encore, à laisser leur âme se consoler l'une contre l'autre.

« Et toi, qui était là pour ne pas te laisser seul ? La prochaine fois, laisse-moi t'accompagner, Bonito Rice. S'il te plaît. »

Juste une fois. Il pouvait lui permettre cela, oui.

Le museau noyé sous les vagues écumeuses qui l'enlaçaient, Bonito Rice opina des oreilles.


	2. .de la signifiance des prédictions.

Le petit bruit, encore.

Toujours le même, délicat, aussi léger qu'une plume d'oie, et qui s'estompe en un clin d'aile. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà qu'il l'entendait revenir à intervalles irréguliers, Eggnog s'était mis à le guetter au détour des coursives du palais. Il lui était très simple de le dénicher ; il n'avait qu'à se faufiler en secret jusqu'à Turkey et attendre, dans le silence de sa présence, que l'Esprit royal le laissât s'échapper une nouvelle fois.  
Un soupir, oui, c'était bien cela.  
Mais pas de ces plaintes agacées ni de ces protestations de contrariété que celui-ci exprimait quand son ami lui pinçait les joues ou plaisantait sur sa taille ; ce soupir-là était différent. Plus profond, plus mélancolique presque. Eggnog en reconnaissait le son pour l'avoir écouté si souvent, abandonné d'entre les lèvres de demoiselles énamourées, et le savoir relâché par son compagnon avivait quelque chose en lui à laquelle il donnait le nom de _curiosité_ , à défaut d'en avoir défini les contours. Fidèle à son caractère, il en avait à l'évidence fait la remarque à Turkey dès qu'il avait été assuré que ses tympans ne l'avaient pas dupé, lequel s'était offusqué avant de répondre par quelque bafouille de déni pour enterrer l'affaire. De quoi confirmer l'hypothèse du blondin : un vent d'inédit soufflait entre les poumons de son cadet.  
Et il bouillait d'envie d'en connaître le motif.

Puisque Turkey refusait de cracher le bréchet, et puisque plus d'insistance risquerait de le pousser à se refermer encore davantage, les yeux brillants, Eggnog dût ruser pour obtenir les informations convoitées - ce qui ne lui prit guère plus de quelques jours. À force de se tenir à l'affût du fameux son, il l'avait en effet surpris un après-midi où, se croyant solitaire, le jeunet s'était assis par-dessus la rambarde d'un kiosque de jardin et avait tiré de sa poche un billet qu'il reconnut aussitôt, pour ce qu'il en possédait un similaire. Dissimulé derrière une haie de buis, l'aîné manipula le sien sans trop y prêter d'attention, le message encore vivide à sa mémoire. _Merci pour ton soutien_. L'unique réminiscence de cette formidable cavalcade à Light Kingdom, durant le festival des Célébrations, où Turkey et lui avaient couru par monts et par vaux entre les chapiteaux et les étals de nourriture afin de restituer le vin de Vitalité à Rice.  
Oh.  
Rice.

Eggnog ravala un cri de stupeur et de consternation mêlées. Quelle honte de n'avoir pas fait le rapprochement dès le début ! La justification était pourtant là, entre ses mains comme entre celles de Turkey, dans ses moues embarrassées, dans le bruissement gêné de ses plumes - ah, que n'eût-il pas compris plus tôt le trouble de son ami alors même qu'il avait provoqué plus d'une fois de tels affres dans le cœur des jeunes filles... 

Le petit bruit, encore.  
L'Esprit royal replia le morceau de papier, le rangea sous le velours pourpre de sa tenue. _Revenez bientôt_ , déclaraient joyeusement les pleins et les déliés, mais depuis que son possesseur était en effet revenu à Nevras il doutait de plus en plus du sens de cet impératif. Quoique. Il n'en aurait peut-être pas douté s'il n'en avait existé qu'un seul ; or plus il le relisait et plus il s'imaginait autre chose, plus il se mettait à songer que ce message n'était pas à comprendre au littéral et qu'il comportait, en filigrane, une intention qu'il n'avait pas su discerner au premier abord. La déception qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque, bien que prévisible, lui causait à présent de pernicieux tourments. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne - son Chef Apprenti beaucoup trop occupé avec les affaires du royaume et Eggnog beaucoup trop prompt à le taquiner sur tout et n'importe quoi, attitude qu'il n'aurait pas tolérée dans ces circonstances. Il avait certes pensé à Rice, certain qu'elle aurait trouvé les mots ou ne serait-ce que la sympathie qui lui manquait à l'instant, sauf que. Elle était si loin. Si, si terriblement loin.  
À travers les flammes dessinées dans son sillage, Turkey parfois la revoyait sourire devant les feux d'artifice de cette nuit-là, avec ses joues qui chatoyaient à chaque explosion, ses longs cheveux de neige que les belles bleues et les verts magnifiques peignaient aux couleurs de la joie ; il la revoyait courageuse après avoir compris que son vœu ne se réaliserait pas, solide dans le chagrin et la résignation, et si lui-même avait éprouvé une douce brûlure à l'idée de la quitter sitôt les lumières éteintes, il avait puisé une force neuve à même celle dont elle irradiait.

De retour au palais, cette énergie s'était aussitôt enfuie. Elle avait fondu, dévorée par la distance et par ce sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Il ignorait quoi. Et il brûlait de s'en défaire.

« Turkey, partons en voyage ! »   
Eggnog avait fait irruption dans le vestibule précédant la salle du trône, au moment où Turkey s'apprêtait à en franchir les portes d'argent. Il semblait euphorique, plus espiègle que jamais, et son ami huma le relent de catastrophe dont cela augurait.  
« Hé ?! » fut sa prime réaction. Puis : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vas-y tout seul, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces trivialités...  
— Non, non, contesta vigoureusement l'aîné, il faut que tu viennes avec moi sinon cela n'a aucun intérêt ! Allez, viens, c'est important, et Nevras ne disparaîtra pas en un jour.  
— Sais-tu seulement tout ce qui peut se passer en un jour, à la tête d'un royaume ? Rien ne justifie que je m'absente maintenant.  
— Si, tout justifie que tu le fasses. Parce que... »  
L'adolescent se détacha du battant contre lequel il avait appuyé sa paume. Il pressentait qu'Eggnog ne lui avouait pas tout - un fait aussi avéré qu'ordinaire -, néanmoins cette hésitation dans son discours attisait sa conscience. Quelle facétie extraite de son chapeau lui inventerait-il, cette fois ? En face, le blond ménagea un instant son effet, et c'est avec une risette enjôleuse qu'il termina :  
« … parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu grandisses. »  
Turkey manqua s'étouffer d'incrédulité. De la part de son compagnon, ce prétexte était tellement petit que son torse s'embrasa :  
« Eggnog !! Comment ?! Tu… toi..! »  
Il l'aurait passé à la lame de son épée sur-le-champ si l'autre n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'écarter du brasier qu'il venait d'allumer. Téméraire, oui, mais pas insouciant.  
« Eh, je suis sérieux, je te jure ! Crois-moi, je ne ferai jamais rien qui n'aille pas dans ton intérêt…  
— Si tu veux que je te cite toutes les fois où ça n'a pas été le cas, maugréa le noble ailé, on en a jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Pas plus tard qu'à Light Kingdom, tu m'as inscrit d'office à cette épreuve de saut à l'élastique contre ma volonté et... »  
Il frissonna à la simple évocation de ce souvenir. La hauteur, l'adrénaline, la terreur. Ses rotules s'encotonnaient rien à se rappeler la chute libre.  
« Quelque part, ça allait dans ton sens, car c'était pour récupérer le vin de Vitalité pour Rice. Tu... »  
Eggnog s'interrompit soudain. Sous ses yeux, l'expression de Turkey s'était abîmée, glissant de la colère à un éclat de douleur, balayant d'un même geste les ultimes incertitudes de son ami. Il avait visé juste. La flèche s'était plantée là où il l'avait prédit, et s'il n'avait pas dû soigner les derniers préparatifs pour faire définitivement céder le jeune noble, il aurait exulté sur place. Petit prince deviendra roi , songea-t-il avant de reprendre :  
« … bah, peu importe. Viens avec moi, c'est tout. Tu sauras pourquoi une fois là-bas. »  
Et Turkey d'abdiquer, de mauvaise foi.

Son humeur s'égaya cependant dès lors qu'ils parvinrent à destination. D'abord, le cadet ne sut trop où l'emmenait son guide, lui accordant une confiance qui tenait davantage à leurs années de camaraderie qu'à une véritable assurance. Ils auraient pu atterrir n'importe où à Tierra, se rendre dans un quelconque territoire infesté de Fallen Angels, se perdre sous les frondaisons fleuries de Sakurajima, tout ça pour cette excuse frelatée de croissance . Or, tout mystérieux qu'il se montrait, Eggnog n'aurait eu le cœur à véritablement duper son compagnon ; sa malice était peut-être retorse, mais elle n'avait rien de délétère.  
« Eggnog, je reconnais l'endroit… C'est..? »  
La perspicacité de Turkey n'entama guère l'enthousiasme de son compère. Bien qu'ils se fussent rendus ici au crépuscule, et que les lieux fussent alors noyés sous les halos jaunes ou écarlates des lanternes, la configuration des rues était identique, seulement désertées de la foule présente au moment des festivités, et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le plus jeune ne se sentît pousser des ailes. Son ami acquiesça :  
« Tu ne t'y trompes pas, non. C'est le restaurant de…  
— Rice !! » s'écria Turkey sur le seuil de l'établissement, devançant le blond d'une exclamation chaleureuse. « Rice, est-ce que tu es là ?! »  
Eggnog ne lui en tint pas rigueur. L'élan dont il avait été témoin suffisait à étirer le sourire sur son visage, parce qu'il en partageait la joie autant qu'il en éprouvait un ravissement plus subtil encore - celui de voir ses plans s'accomplir à merveille.

Il ne s'écoula pas un instant avant que Rice n'apparût d'entre les tentures bleues séparant la cuisine de la salle principale, une cuillère de bois enduite d'une sauce brune à la main, étonnée de tant d'exaltation.  
« J'ai... entendu... mon nom..? »  
Un battement de cils plus tard, juste assez pour apercevoir Turkey sur le pas de la porte, sa figure s'épanouissait comme une marguerite, et la félicité rosissait ses joues plus tendrement qu'une pivoine.  
« Rice, c'est nous ! »  
Elle eut un rire doux qui ferma ses grands yeux ensoleillés.  
« Turkey... Eggnog... bon retour..! »

Pour rien au monde Turkey n'aurait avoué devant Rice les tenants et les aboutissants de leur présence à Light Kingdom. Pour rien au monde n'aurait-il de surcroît exprimé devant Eggnog le brusque sentiment qui avait éclos en lui depuis que la Food Soul avait croisé son regard, sans doute parce que lui-même ignorait ce dont il s'agissait exactement. S'il y avait réfléchi, il aurait appelé cela _béatitude_ , cependant ce mot-là ne lui évoquait rien qui fût à la fois aussi envahissant et aussi exquis, aussi fin et aussi violent que ce brasier à l'intérieur de son être, cette constellation veloutée. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir grandi non plus - pas physiquement, du moins, or ce constat ne l'agaçait même pas - bien qu'il ne manquerait pas de houspiller Eggnog sur son mensonge lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à Nevras.  
Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer, d'ailleurs.  
Il avait envie de rester là, par caprice, par plaisir, d'assister Rice en cuisine malgré l'évidente vulgarité de ces occupations, de la regarder agiter les épis d'or qui couronnaient sa chevelure et de voleter à ses côtés, d'être patient quand elle cherchait ses mots et de lui en apprendre de nouveaux, de lui prêter ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle rayonnât de plus belle, de lui offrir sa cape et son plumage lors des nuits fraîches, de contempler d'autres feux d'artifice à ses côtés et, oh, il avait envie de pouvoir la voir tous les jours que le divin Seigneur fait, de la savoir à portée, d'ouvrir les yeux à l'aube en se disant qu'elle existait quelque part dans son royaume, et qu'il était en mesure de lui rendre visite selon sa volonté. Il se savait puéril et orgueilleux. Ou plutôt, il se savait heureux.

« _Grande chance et grande fortune_ , hm... »  
Rice cligna, la tête penchée.  
« Tu as... dit... quelque chose ? »  
Turkey secoua la sienne.  
« Non, rien, c'est juste que… je pensais à la prédiction que tu avais tirée à la fin du festival des Célébrations, tu te souviens ? La mienne n'était pas des plus palpitantes, mais... » Il eut un moment suspendu, à rassembler ses esprits pour formuler cette pensée qui venait de s'allumer en lui. « … j'aime croire que les deux étaient liées. »

À l'écart, l'âme emplie des moments qu'il avait partagés avec Turkey, Eggnog se fit la promesse de l'aider à conquérir son vœu à son tour. 


	3. .l'anatomie d'une étreinte.

« Brownie, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.  
– Si c'est en mes capacités, bien entendu ; de quoi s'agit-il ? »  
Le concerné avait aussitôt reposé le service à thé qu'il était occupé à lustrer, pour se tourner vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine après avoir frappé de l'envers de sa main métallique un léger coup sur la porte à moulures – sa manière de s'annoncer, subtile et caractéristique, sobre. Comme toujours lorsqu'il l'interrogeait, B-52 diluait la sévérité de son visage dans un soupçon d'impatience curieuse, arborant des traits à peine plus doux quoique plus alertes, les gemmes de son regard animées d'un scintillement vif, presque brûlant. Brownie n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais croisé quelqu'un dont les yeux offraient cette chatoyance face à la promesse d'une nouvelle connaissance. Et souvent, il égarait l'espace d'une pulsation le fil de sa réponse dans la contemplation de ces orbes bigarrés.  
L'Esprit mécanique ne manquait guère de questions. Questions simples ou doubles, modestes ou croches, questions à rebours ou à saut-de-chat, sur l'humanité que son compagnon ne partageait pas, sur ce qui fait la force et ceux qui la défont, les sentiments, les sensations, les crépuscules à l'intérieur du cœur, le rythme des saisons, questions de principe, de confiance, idiotes, déplacées, rapportées, à foison, questions pièges, rhétoriques, à trous, questions sans réponse. Brownie n'était pas toujours en mesure de lui fournir celle appropriée, déjà car il ne prétendait pas tout savoir, puis certains sujets le laissaient perplexe pour ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion ni le loisir de les creuser de lui-même en amont, mais aussi parce la considération que lui accordait B-52 – Napoléon Cake aurait prononcé le mot « attachement » et cela n'aurait pas été si impromptu – entretenait une forme d'inconfort quant à la justesse de ses propres paroles ; si elles étaient retenues et appliquées au pied de la lettre, sans aucune malintention volontaire, puisque telle était l'essence du Cocktail, alors un mauvais conseil, une remarque bancale ou ne serait-ce qu'une erreur de jugement aurait peut-être des conséquences regrettables et Brownie, en tant que Domestique, n'aurait toléré pareille tragédie dont il aurait été l'indirect coupable. Depuis qu'ils étaient repartis ensemble de Nevras, celui-ci se sentait responsable de l'éducation de cette Machine humaine, un peu plus qu'humaine d'ailleurs, même si personne n'avait exigé de lui une tâche si imposante, si complexe. Encore aujourd'hui, il peinait à comprendre sa propre décision.

« J'ai entendu les humains… »  
Brownie s'attendait à ce que l'explication commençât par ces termes : une véritable obsession. Derechef, il entreprit de fouiller dans les archives de sa mémoire tous les propos déjà échangés dans ce domaine tandis que B-52 poursuivait :  
« … dire qu'ils font des erreurs qui les affaiblissent. Ils endurent des souffrances qui les diminuent. Mais ils disent aussi qu'accepter ces erreurs et ces souffrances les rend plus forts. Je ne comprends pas. La force vient en combattant. En améliorant ses capacités offensives et défensives. Être faible ne donne pas de force. Si ? »  
D'un air distrait, l'Esprit domestique chercha une chaise sur laquelle il put mieux réfléchir à l'explication qu'il devrait fournir sans risquer de faire voler en éclats les convictions ancrées à l'acier noir dans le crâne du Cocktail. Il n'y en avait pas dans la cuisine. Tant pis. Ces tergiversations sur la puissance et la vulnérabilité n'avaient jamais enflammé son intellect – il ne s'en cachait pas, ce n'était pas une condition de l'exercice de son travail – et bien qu'il possédât une arme de destruction qu'il maniait face aux Fallen Angels avec la dextérité d'un canif, il n'en tirait nulle gloire ni sentiment de supériorité. Il ne se trouvait pas _fort_ , ne se trouvait pas _faible_ non plus : il était lui-même, sans comparaison. Et il se demandait pourquoi, toujours, B-52 recourait à cette échelle de valeur si peu malléable et si peu à même de définir la couleur de son âme.  
« C'est que…, débuta-t-il d'un ton calme, déférent presque, … être fort ou être faible n'est pas un état durable. Cela fluctue selon les circonstances et parfois les deux états communiquent à l'intérieur d'une même personne, au même moment. »  
B-52 semblait circonspect sans pour autant se trahir, cependant Brownie sentait que son exposé présentait des lacunes et décida d'y ajouter un exemple, l'analogie la plus à même d'illustrer son propos, celle qui leur parlerait à tous deux :  
« Nous ne sommes guère différents des humains sur ce plan-là. Parfois nous fatiguons. Les batailles épuisent notre corps ; notre esprit est éreinté par les angoisses. Pourtant nous pouvons refuser de nous reposer, refuser de voir notre fatigue et persévérer sans prendre le temps nécessaire pour récupérer. De même, se reposer n'est pas toujours la panacée, car si nous ne réfléchissons pas à ce qui nous a mis dans un tel état, qu'il s'agisse d'erreurs physiques ou morales, alors nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de nous faire encore du tort. Tandis que si nous essayons de comprendre… si nous essayons de reconnaître... »  
Graduellement, la consistance du Domestique paraissait diminuer proportionnelle à l'intérêt de la Machine, dont les sclères d'un noir lumineux brillaient d'attention. S'il continuait de le dévisager ainsi, Brownie n'était pas certain qu'il ne tenterait pas de bondir trop vite à la conclusion, _parce que c'est comme ça_ , pour s'en retourner à des activités plus tranquilles pour son rythme cardiaque, lequel avait manqué de trébucher à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses explications. Était-ce de parler de faiblesse face à celui qui n'en possédait guère, qui nourrissait de cette façon une gêne à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de nom ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait le sentiment de se pointer du doigt lui-même, empêtré qu'il s'était tout seul en usant de cette comparaison trop personnelle, trop intime ? Car s'il existait en lui un phénomène qu'il n'avait jamais su expliquer et qui le plongeait invariablement dans la plus vacillante des confusions, B-52 n'y était, de manière indéniable, pas étranger. Il essayait de comprendre, malgré tout. Essayait de reconnaître.

Pourquoi B-52 persistait à être sa plus étrange faiblesse.

« C'est un abus de langage, donc. »  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion muette, le constat avait franchi les lèvres du Cocktail courbées en une moue peu convaincue. Brownie acquiesça, faute d'avoir trouvé réplique assez pertinente.  
« Ce ne sont pas les tourments qui rendent plus forts. C'est la façon dont nous nous en libérons. Devant une même douleur, deux êtres réagiront différemment et l'un deviendra fort quand l'autre demeurera faible, parce qu'il n'aura pas appris à y faire face.  
– Le réconfort possède autant de formes que les affres dont il est le remède », renchérit le brun, docte à son insu, usant d'un ton qui l'étonna presque autant que la curiosité qu'il avait suscité chez son interlocuteur :  
« N'existe-t-il pas un réconfort universel qui fonctionnerait pour tous ? »  
Mais il aurait fallu, pour répondre à cette interrogation, témoigner auprès de chaque conscience de ces moments de grâce durant lesquels l'esprit se relève après avoir chuté, durant lesquels résonne le chant du soleil à l'intérieur des poitrines où fleurissent la rose et le lys, où l'œil contemple neuf les miroitements de la vie qui s'étend devant lui – et personne n'aurait pu attester cela pour chaque âme en peine. Cependant Brownie crut deviner à l'aune de ses propres expériences passées que certains actes, à coup sûr, ramenaient la lumière en pluie dans le cœur des gens.  
« Si, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas se sentir mieux après qu'on l'ait pris dans les bras. »  
À la seconde où il prononça ces mots, les remords pourtant l'envahirent. Non parce qu'il doutait de la véracité de son assertion, ou qu'il éprouva quelque honte à se montrer si sentimental, mais parce que les prunelles de B-52, imperceptiblement, s'étaient détournées comme piquées d'embarras, fuyantes presque, et qu'il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots autant que savoir quel chambardement interne ils avaient provoqué chez son ami. Ce qu'il ne tarda guère à apprendre :  
« Je ne sais pas faire ça. »  
Le regard que la Machine porta sur ses propres paumes ouvertes oscilla entre le dépit, l'ire et le désarroi – mélange détonnant pour celui dont l'essence, à la condition qu'elle fût exécutée d'une main de maître, s'appréciait sans dilution – et le Domestique sentit ramollir son regret et son humeur s'adoucir. Le champ d'ignorance du Cocktail touchait à des domaines éclectiques, certes, ce n'était pas une surprise tant lui faisait défaut une éducation basique, autre que sur le plan martial, cependant le chagrin délicat que ses manques en matière d'interactions sociales suscitait chez lui, ainsi que l'étincelle qu'elles avivaient dans un second temps en vue de les combler d'une quelconque façon, ne cessaient de fasciner le Dessert. Même si, à cet instant, c'était précisément cette étincelle qui attisait sa crainte. Et pour cause : bien que le Cocktail n'en exprimât pas l'enjeu, sa requête était trop limpide pour ne pas en discerner le fond, clair et lumineux.  
« Montre-moi, s'il te plaît. »  
Brownie s'attendait à ce genre de réclamation, à l'évidence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'oublier de respirer.  
« Tout de suite ? »  
_Tout de suite_ , opina B-52. Trop sérieux toujours. Trop ingénu pour songer à mal. Trop trop trop, encore, et ce fut incontestablement ce débordement de tout, à l'intérieur de l'âme de Brownie, qui le contraignit à volontiers déposer les armes, à cesser de penser, à ne plus songer que pour mieux enseigner à l'élève ce que le maître ignorait lui-même, comment on enlace quelqu'un, comment un geste se transforme en bonté, en douceur, au gré de ces contacts maladroits qui ne sont pourtant qu'un amas de nerfs et de pressions se provoquant en charivari. Mu alors par quelque lente photonastie sous l'effet du regard grave de son ami, Brownie ouvrit ses bras. Il se sentit étrangement faible, une nouvelle fois.

B-52 s'avança vers lui, ailes en berne, le pas impavide. Arrivé face au Domestique, il voulut imiter sa posture, mais ce premier secoua la tête avant de la garder tournée vers la gauche, à peine soulevée, accentuant sa moue :  
« Maintenant, entoure ma taille avec tes bras. »  
B-52 obéit.  
Il combla l'espace entre leur torse en une moitié de foulée, referma mécanique le cercle de ses bras autour de Brownie, juste en-dessous de la cage thoracique qu'il sentit sursauter à l'instant où l'autre relâchait un petit cri de surprise, un rien du tout, comme s'il s'était brûlé deux doigts avec une allumette ; bientôt de tendres branches vinrent se hisser à petits pas d'oiseau sur ses épaules, les contournant jusqu'à se nouer sur sa nuque tandis que la figure du brun oscilla une seconde, se pencha à la manière de ces paumes qui, timides, invitent à la caresse, recula imperceptiblement, puis se décida à reposer la courbe de son menton par-dessus la clavicule amie – un heurt doux, plus chaud que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
« Tu es trop guindé. Ce n'est pas un entraînement de tir : sois plus souple... »  
B-52 obéit.  
Effaçant son infime retrait de déconcertement, il détendit son squelette et ses muscles, transformant une pulsation après la solidité de sa prise en une étreinte à la consistance plus sirupeuse, quasi sucrée, contre laquelle Brownie se fondit davantage, dont il se laissa envelopper malgré une protestation amollie trop tôt étouffée dans les flammes. Leurs bustes qui s'étaient frôlés l'un l'autre avec hésitation, à la dérobée presque, offrirent désormais toute leur surface au toucher. Les phalanges de B-52 qui jusque là s'étaient tenues rangées, immobiles, se répandirent en ordre dispersé le long des vertèbres de Brownie, sur la ligne droite de sa taille, sur le tissu de ses tabliers, descendirent imprudemment sur ses reins d'où elles furent chassées par un sursaut d'émoi qui les dissuada derechef d'y retourner, se retranchèrent en conséquence vers les omoplates et grimpèrent sur les épaules auxquelles elles s'accrochèrent peu avant que le Cocktail n'y cale à son tour le bec de son cou, alors que dans le même temps, son ami décalait son museau afin de l'enfouir plus bas, là où se nouait la cape du premier, dans le nœud de chaleur contre sa clavicule.  
« C'est bien, oui… Ne bouge plus... »  
B-52 ne put obéir.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il y était disposé, pourtant, des plus volontaires même, avec ses mains en position et son corps à disposition, paré à parfaire son instruction, or sitôt que Brownie eut libéré ce soupir d'aise il se contracta pour s'extraire de l'étreinte, repoussant des deux bras celui qui le tenait si proche, et par un brusque revirement s'en dégagea. B-52 ne s'y opposa pas. Il s'étonna néanmoins de la brutalité avec laquelle le froid s'insinua dans ses veines pendant qu'il regardait le Domestique s'écarter, exposant en déni ce dos qu'il avait arpenté l'instant précédent avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait su nommer.  
« Brownie ? » appela-t-il, incertain d'avoir réussi l'exercice.  
L'intéressé s'immobilisa, se frotta la nuque, mais ne se retourna pas pour répondre :  
« B… Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre ; si tu utilises cette méthode à bon escient, toi aussi tu seras capable de redonner de la force aux gens. Tu peux partir, maintenant. »  
Jamais à ce moment n'aurait-il osé dévoiler son visage – ni sa lèvre mordue ni ses joues échauffées – ni n'avait-il plus lutté pour ne pas s'entourer de ses bras par affliction, par désarroi d'avoir déjà trop abusé des circonstances mais d'en désirer encore, de ne pas s'en trouver rassasié, par honte surtout d'avoir donné à la Machine ce pouvoir dont il avait sous-estimé la puissance sur sa propre vulnérabilité, l'emprise douce-amère.  
Jamais non plus n'aurait-il osé croire que B-52 négligerait sa requête avec tant d'évidence et que, sans même répliquer, en un battement d'ailes il aurait fondu sur lui pour l'enlacer de nouveau. Le plus naturellement de l'univers il exécuta les gestes qu'il venait tout juste d'assimiler, sa prise tendre et robuste à la fois, assez ferme pour que Brownie s'y sentît en sécurité par-delà sa gêne, assez veloutée pour qu'il souhaitât s'y abandonner sans résistance, n'objectant pour seul mensonge qu'un  
« Que fais-tu ? Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai besoin..! »  
auquel le Cocktail n'eut aucune raison de croire.  
« Quand tu souffres, tu peux décider ne pas le reconnaître. Mais moi, je le vois. Je le ressens. »  
Le Domestique ne trouva rien à répondre. Il baissa la tête, résigné, pendant qu'il levait les bras pour agripper ceux que son compagnon avait noués autour de son thorax. Leurs forces respectives n'avaient peut-être rien en commun, cependant Brownie songea qu'en aucun autre temps que celui-ci, suspendu dans l'exiguïté entre leur peau, avaient-elles été plus près de s'imprégner les unes des autres, de s'y mêler jusqu'à s'y confondre, et que si à l'avenir il devait se montrer vulnérable pour que B-52 l'embrasse de cette façon, alors il accepterait de transformer cet égarement succinct, ce moment de faiblesse en une éternité.  
« …Reste encore un peu comme ça, B. S'il te plaît. »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.


End file.
